


Deepest Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Oh god, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer takes you up on your deepest desire in a bedroom at Lux, and Maze ends up there too somehow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepest Desire

It was a Wednesday night, yet Lux was only slightly less busy than it was on weekends.  One of the most popular nightclubs in Los Angeles, arguably one of the classiest, and the only one you regularly frequented, Lux had just the level of refined sleaziness to make itself a distinctly appealing spot for individuals like yourself.  You sat on one of the leather-cushioned stools at the bar, scanning the crowds absently, sliding your thumb back and forth on your glass.  The bartender’s eyes glittered.

“I’ve seen you here quite a bit lately,” said Maze, adjusting some of the bottles on the shelf behind her.  “See something you like?  Someone?”

“It’s fun here,” you said indignantly, a blush rising to your cheeks.  “The ambiance is nice.  Of course I like it.”

“Mm-hmm,” Maze chuckled to herself, “the ambiance.  Nothing at all to do with the handsome, mysterious owner of the place. Yes, I’ve seen the way you look at Lucifer.  Believe me, you aren't the only one who looks at him like that.  But don't worry—people far less pretty than you have made their way into his bed.”  Maze laughed as you swiveled around to face her, intaking your breath sharply.  

“Listen,” you sputtered, folding your arms self-consciously.  Maze wasn't wrong—you had been coming to the club more often recently, and each time, your eyes inevitably wandered to the tall, graceful form of the club’s owner.  He frequently mingled with his guests.  Some nights, he would sit at the piano, long fingers stealing across the ivory keys, charmingly melancholy chords hanging like ripe fruits in the air—other nights, he might be completely absent, and you never stuck around for long at that point.  He had an intoxicating aura about him, his movements containing a curious languid strength.  A few times you had watched with mild envy as he and another—sometimes multiple others—would steal away into one of the darker corners of the club, generally not returning for the rest of the night.

“Oh,  _ I’m _ listening,” purred a voice from behind you, low and musical in its accent.  You jumped as Lucifer took a seat beside you, resting his chin in his palm.   _ Speak of the devil, and he shall appear,  _ you thought _. _  Your breath caught in your throat, and you took a quick sip of your drink in an effort to hide the blood that colored your cheeks.  “Maze, are you inspiring mischief among our patrons?” Lucifer said, sardonic innocence lacing his voice.  You had never been so near him, and you couldn't help but admire the way his black eyes sparkled so brilliantly in the lights of the club.  He had a strange effect on you, and, with effort, you tore your eyes away from his.  

“Only a little,” said Maze, smirking as she cut into an apple with a small silver knife.  “I wouldn't want to steal your job.  You're so good at it.”

Lucifer chuckled.  “How kind of you, Maze.  Now, pretty thing, don't be shy,” he said, turning his attention to you.  “Come on, what is your deepest desire?  Any sordid little secrets?”  He placed his hand on yours, and you felt a surge of fire through your body as your eyes met his again.  Your mind went hazy for a moment, one image flitting back and forth across your mind’s eye.

“I,” you began absently, acutely aware of his touch, “I want to ride you like hell.”  Immediately after you spoke, Lucifer leaned back, a delightful grin spreading across his face.  Your cheeks reddened even further.  Had you really said that out loud?

“Oh, how appropriate!” Lucifer said with delight.  Seeing your expression, he added, “Don't worry, dearest, I have that effect on everyone.  Nothing to be ashamed of.  So, do you want to take me up on that little desire?  It’s hardly unique, but I can't really blame you, can I?”  He extended a long-fingered hand to you, waiting for a response.

Glancing around at the rest of the crowded club, you took his hand sheepishly, standing.  “Is it right?” you said.  “We’ve never even met before.”

“It most certainly is not in the eyes of the prudish masses, but I’ve never let that stop me.  There will be plenty of time to get to know each other in the meantime.  Shall we get going?”

You nodded curiously, blood rushing in your ears.

“Maze,” he said, placing his hand on your shoulder, “make sure I'm not missed.”

“Not a problem,” said Maze, mixing up another drink with a smirk plastered across her face.  Lucifer’s hand made its way from your shoulder to your upper arm, finally trailing down to your waist as you followed him into a beautiful room upstairs, furnished in modern black and white.  Giving you a little squeeze, he let go of your waist abruptly, closing the door with a  _ click _ and dimming the lights.  

“Ever had sex with the devil before?” said Lucifer plainly, long fingers unbuttoning the silk shirt he wore.  The corners of his mouth curled into a smile that was almost childish. 

“Not quite,” you replied, suddenly grateful for the liquid courage you had had earlier.  You took a step forward, slowly pulling the collar of his shirt down over his shoulders, exposing a chest that was surprisingly smooth.

“Cheeky,” he murmured, pulling you into an embrace.  “Before we begin, as I insist on full honesty in all matters of my life, I will tell you that I am entirely infertile, should that concern ever rise tonight.”  You blushed, and he simply winked, deft fingers trailing through your hair before he leaned down to kiss you.  It was insistent and passionate, his other hand trailing down your spine like honey.  You shivered slightly, craning yourself to meet his touch, each brush of his fingertips and lips leaving a strange–not unpleasant–burning sensation on your flesh.  

By now, his shirt and your dress lay discarded in a crumpled pile on the floor.  Your back was to the wall as he pressed against you, one of your legs wrapping around his with the elegance of unrefinement.  His breath was hot against your ear as he gripped your ass, lifting you around his hips.  You gasped softly at the pressure you felt from his hardened cock, still confined within his dress pants.  Ignoring it, Lucifer’s lips trailed from the tip of your ear to the edge of your jaw, pausing for a moment at your collarbone before continuing to the peak of your breast, where he kissed and nipped, squeezing the other with his long fingers.  Your body curved and twisted to meet his every touch, and your breathing grew shallow, cheeks reddening with impatience.

Seemingly sensing this, Lucifer lifted you by the waist, lips still trailing your throat and breast.  As if you weighed nothing, he made his way to the nearby bed, letting you down with practiced grace.  Your legs trailed off the edge, and he looked up at you from where he was now kneeling on the ground, squarely between your legs.  He kissed the inside of your thighs as he painstakingly removed the lacy underthings you wore, letting them slip off past your ankles.  

“Tell me what you desire,” he murmured, impossibly dark eyes glittering with mischief.  

“You,” you gasped, his presence at your inner thighs duly accounted for by your body.  He leaned forward, planting messy kisses from your navel to your lower thigh, meticulously avoiding the spot you most craved him.

“Come  _ on,”  _ you groaned, gripping his hair with one hand, digging your ankles into his back.  Lucifer paused for a moment, meeting your eyes. 

“Only if you ask nicely.”

_ “Please,” _ you pleaded, craning your hips towards him.

“Oh, how I adore the depraved,” said Lucifer with a smug smile, at last teasing your delicate pink bud with the tip of his tongue.  A small cry escaped your lips and you inadvertently pulled yourself closer to him, reveling in his heat and touch.  His tongue and lips explored the wetness of your entrance with reckless abandon, his fingertips digging into your hips as you gently rose and fell to meet him.  The sensation was extraordinary as he played with you, letting a finger slip inside while he tasted you like an exquisite fruit.  Not an inch of you felt unmet, and you felt yourself nearing the precipice as his clever tongue and dextrous fingers worked what felt like black magic.  Nothing you had experienced yet had felt quite as good as Lucifer did now, and after a few minutes of tension building inside your core, your back arched with violent release.  A moan escaped your lips, and your fingers grasped the bedsheets as Lucifer finished you off.  

Still breathing heavily, mind somewhat foggy, you sat up, looking at the dark-haired man with desire that remained unsated.  “I showed you mine,” you said breathlessly, pulling him up from the ground, “now you show me yours.”  

“If you insist,” said Lucifer, cocking his head slightly to one side.  His expression was like a cat who had caught a mouse, and you took note of its subtle changes as you dragged his trousers to the ground, releasing his cock.  It was no wonder you never heard stories about unsatisfied women when it came to Lucifer.  A mild look of relief played across his face, as did one of disinterested curiosity.  It didn't matter to you—carnal fascination was all either of you were here for.  Slipping down to kneel on the ground, you didn’t hesitate the way he had with you.  You immediately began stroking his cock with clumsy fingers, reveling in its thickness.  Looking up at him and seeing the gleam in his eye, you planted your lips on the tip in a kiss, teasing slightly with your tongue, an echo of his own methods with you.  His hips jerked forward involuntarily, and your lips enveloped his length eagerly as you pumped your head back and forth, trailing your tongue along the thick vein that ran along it.  Lucifer dug his fingers into your hair, and you felt proud of the distracted, pleasured expression he wore as he guided your head back and forth, shivering as you teased him.  You felt the rest of his body stiffen, but you kept up the pace, goading on his release, squeezing and licking and sending him as far back in your throat as you could.  His mouth opened slightly, brows furrowing, and with a gasp he threw his head back, his grip on your hair tightening as he burst into your mouth.  You groaned in ecstasy, swallowing as much as you could, some of the stickiness dribbling down your chin  as you cleaned him off.

“You’re lucky my stamina is exceptional,” he managed to say between breaths, handing you a rag from the bedside table.  “Anyone else would be finished for the night.  Not me.”  Before you could finish cleaning your face, exceptionally proud, he lifted you again, pulling you into the bed where his lips met yours once more, grinding against your hips with his.  Almost involuntarily, it seemed, his hand came to your throat as he bit your ear, his other hand meeting your entrance once again, parting its wet lips.  The fingers at your throat squeezed softly as he kissed you.  Suddenly, he sat back, pausing, grip relaxing, fingers retracting. You gave him a look of impatience, taking note of how replenished he already looked.  

“Wait,” he said, “this isn’t right.”  

“What are you talking about?” you groaned, lacing your fingers around his neck.  “You don't seem like the type to care whether something is right or wrong.”

“Common misconception, but that’s not what I’m talking about,” he murmured, a clever smile playing across his lips.  With a sudden swift motion, he rolled the both of you over, now looking up at you with those curious dark eyes, practically glowing with delight.  “That’s better,” he said, and you couldn’t help but smile as you straddled him, bending over to kiss his collarbone.

“How courteous of you,” you murmured happily, grinding against him, withholding your own desire for a moment as you played with his chest, using your teeth and tongue all over his torso.  

“You would be surprised how nice it is not to be on top now and again,” he said with half-lidded eyes, craning up to kiss you.

“I’m happy to help with that,” you chuckled, finally positioning yourself above him, slowly allowing his cock inside.  Your mouth formed a gentle _ “o”  _ as your hips gyrated back and forth, filling yourself with his shaft one inch at a time.  Placing your hands squarely on his chest for balance, you bounced up and down, riding his cock as his hips rose to meet you, vision clouded with desire.  His hands clasped your breasts, massaging them with his thumbs, distracted carnal desire flooding his beautiful face.  

“How is it?” he managed, fingernails digging into your hips as they rose and fell.  You couldn't manage anything more than a nod and a gasp as you maneuvered his cock inside you, striking your sweet spot with every possible movement.  A funny expression came over his face, and he said, “What would you think of adding another member to our little party?”

You slowed the pace, confused.  “A threesome?  With whom?”

“Maze is about to knock on the door,” Lucifer said apologetically.  You paused, thinking of the bartender’s thick hair — her strong, slender limbs.  

“She can stay as long as she likes,” you said, repositioning yourself, kissing Lucifer once more.  

“How nice,” said Maze, who had most certainly not knocked before she had slipped inside.  “I’ve been hearing such nice noises coming from in here.”  Part of you blushed at the sight of someone else, but the other part was turned on at the sight of the other woman.  “Mind if I join in?”

You shook your head, realizing you craved another partner just as much as you craved Lucifer, and you watched eagerly as Maze slipped out of the slinky dress she had worn.  A sound somewhere between a gasp and laughter escaped your lips as she tightened the straps on the toy that she had somehow been concealing under her dress.   _Had she and Lucifer both somehow coordinated this?_  You didn't really care, and you saw a little smile on Lucifer’s lips.

“How do you feel about strap-ons, big girl?” said Maze, grabbing a small bottle from a nearby shelf as she lubed the toy up, striding calmly towards the two of you.   

You closed your eyes, catching your breath.  “Did you two plan this?” 

“Only a little,” said Lucifer devilishly, nudging his hips beneath you to remind you of his presence.  

“Show me your ass,” Maze said, the firmness in her tone strangely arousing.  You leaned forward meekly, keeping Lucifer inside you, gasping as Maze exposed your other hole, shivering at the chill of the lubricant.  “Ride his cock,” Maze ordered, and you were compelled to obey, resuming your choppy gyrations as one of her fingers slipped inside your ass.  You moaned into Lucifer’s neck, and he bit your earlobe, nails scraping your hips.  

“Having fun?” he whispered in your ear. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” you cried as Maze stretched your ass, slowly pressing the tip of the strap-on inside.  A lengthy groan escaped your lips, and your speed increased, beckoning both shafts inside.  Lucifer rose to meet you, and Maze slowly pounded, inching in more with every thrust.  The closest thing you had made to a scream escaped your lips as Maze steadily increased her speed, thrusting in and out of you as her fingers laced around your neck.  Lucifer, too, sped up, and you relinquished control to the both of them, the fullness you felt pushing you closer to the edge of madness.  Your breath was constricted just enough by Maze to concentrate the intensity, and the insistence of Lucifer’s fingers all along your back sent shivers up and down your spine.  Both of your holes, full to the brim, brought you to the loudest climax you had ever experienced.  You arched your back, stifling your scream in Lucifer’s shoulder, shaking with each wave, nails digging into his skin.  Only a few more moments, and Lucifer wrenched your hips down, filling you with a hot, sticky mess that dripped down your thighs, and you cried out once more, arching your back as Maze finally withdrew.  There was a ringing in your ears that all but deafened you as you fell onto Lucifer’s chest with uneven gasps, and Maze trailed her lips down your spine, lacing her fingers through Lucifer’s.  

“I’ll give you a little break,” she whispered in your ear.  “You still have the rest of the night to exchange favors.”

“I can live with that,” you said breathlessly, running a hand through Lucifer’s raven hair, messy and slick with perspiration.  He smiled at you, planting a kiss on your throat.

“So can I.”


End file.
